


The Sleeve

by Yuri_Queen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Queen/pseuds/Yuri_Queen
Summary: Ok so this story is inspired by 13:Not So Unlucky Anymore by EHC it's basically a soulmark au with Max x everyone





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Also I added Kristen and Fernando because I feel like they are going to be very important in Max's character development

In a world where everyone is given there soulmarks when they turn sixteen, the sixteenth birthday is very stressful and exciting. For Max this was no exception, she couldn't sleep the night before and ended up sleeping in. Only waking up when her parents called her down to eat a late breakfast.

She was so groggy when she did get up that she completely forgot to check for the mark. So she went downstairs in her t-shirt and short shorts she wore as pajamas to get her birthday breakfast. Once down the stairs her parents both turned to give their only daughter birthday hugs and kisses but their eyes were immediately drawn to her forearm.

Max, finally waking up a little bit, noticed her parents silent staring and followed their gaze. She too was shocked into silence. Along her forearm was not one but fifteen different soulmarks making a tattoo sleeve on her forearm. All of the marks were gray and black but that was normal. Only when the soulmate kisses the mark will it appear in color.

Max looked back at her parents with her wide doe eyes to gauge their reaction. It didn't take long for them to come to their senses. This was their only daughter, their pride and joy. They made a promise to her when she was born that they would love her unconditionally, this was no exception. So soon their shocked faces turned to wide smiles as both Ryan and Vanessa engulfed their daughter in a tight group hug. 

Max's mouth grew into a wide smile as both of her parents congragulate her. They are sure to reassure her that no matter what they will love her and her soulmates. They spent the day as a happy family and even went out to Max's favorite photography spot just before sunset to get some family pictures during the golden hour.

Max spent that night memorizing all of her marks and only then did she realize that two of the marks on her arm belonged to her two friends here in Seattle, Fernando and Kristen. She was very scared of what to do but the two had already planned to face time her that night for her birthday so they ended up seeing it anyway. 

Both were excited that they had finally had their soulmate although they joked about having to share, making Max blush and cover her face before biding them a goodnight and changing into some pajamas and going to sleep. She had no idea how much her life was really going to change once she left highschool.


	2. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm making both Kristen and Fernando Mexican because I'm Mexican and it will be easier for me to write them because I know my own culture. Also Max alway has a hoodie they gifted her on her birthday on so no her marks are not visible.
> 
> https://www.ebay.com/itm/Seattle-Metropolitans-Retro-Hockey-Team-Stanley-Cup-Champions-Washington-/152922785298
> 
> Yes this is a hockey hoodie. Max watches hockey with her dad so Kristen and Fernando got her a hoodie of her and Ryan's favorite team.
> 
> Ps. I'm thinking about making Fernando ace, let me know your opinions in the comments.

"I don't know if I can do this." Max said as Fernando got into the back seat of Kristens car. Kristen and Fernando both went to comfort their soulmate as best they could while being restrained by seatbelts. Fernando put a arm over the back of her seat and put his head on her shoulder in an act of comfort while Kristen reached out to put a hand over Max's before interlacing their fingers. 

Max accepted these gestures before picking up her gaze to both of her partners. She was being droven to her old home town Arcadia Bay by them because she was going off to college. She was scared, and she had every right to be. Max had never been away from her soulmates for very long, especially since she saw them everyday at her highschool even before they knew they were soulmates.

"Max of couse you can, we can video chat every night and visit on the weekends. Me and Fernando are only a hour and a half away in Portland, there is no way that small distance is gonna keep us apart. We're fated together remember." Kristen kept a small smile on her face as she reassured Max. "Yeah and don't even think about worrying about what happened when you moved, and yes I know you were thinking about it Max. No matter what you still have us and your other soulmates, wherever they are." 

Max leaned her head against Fernando to acknowledge his statements before letting out a sigh. "Ok...Ok, I'm ready we can do this. I can do this." They stayed like that for a few seconds more before Kristen pulled back to start the car and start the drive to Arcadia Bay. The drive was full of dancing and singing because Fernando had the aux cord.

It felt like no time at all when they pulled into the schools parking lot. No one made a move to get out as Kristen turned off the car. "So...this is Blackwell Academy huh?" Kristen being the most sociable and talkative was the one to break the silence. "Yup. Can you guys help me with my stuff?" Max asked looking for an excuse to make them stay longer. 

Both of her soulmates knew why she was asking them but didn't tease her for it, in all honesty they wanted to stay longer than they probably should. "Of course, mi corazón." Kristen responded before pressing a kiss to her cheek and getting out of the car to get one of Max's suitecases from the trunk. Fernando got out and opened the door for Max and holding her hand to help her out of the car. 

Max giggled at his gentlemanly gesture, knowing that this was the only way he really knew how to show her affection aside from hugs and occasional cuddles. "Thank you." "Always." This was usually how the two showed their love for one another. They have yet to figure out what kind of soulmates they are but that doesn't stop them from loving each other even if it might be platonic. 

Kristen was a little easier to figure out. It was clear by the way she made Max want to kiss her until Kristen was reduced to a blushing mess at the attention that they are romantic soulmates. It didn't take more than two weeks of knowing they were soulmates to get together as girlfriends. Max's relationship with Fernando was a bit harder to understand, sometimes they were strictly platonic but every once and a while they would sneek a kiss if the other was feeling down, but that was how they liked it. To them it was perfect.

"C'mon you two I want to see Max's dorm room while I'm still young." This got a chuckle out of Fernando and a full on laugh from Max. They each got a couple of suitecases and started to head towards the dorms. The hallway was empty save for the vending machine by the bulletin board that was hung up on the wall. It wasn't long before they found Max's door. Kristen squealed when she saw the small whiteboard that was hung next to Max's door. "Oh we are so leaving you a message on there." Fernando agreed imediantly with Kristen's statement.

Max was of course happy to have something to remember her soulmates while they were out in Portland. She unlocked her door and opened it to let them both inside. The furniture that her parents had shipped, the desk, futon, and mini fridge, were all set up, as well as her mattress and a couple of boxes that were full of necessities. 

They put the suitecases down near the futon before they laid down on the bare mattress. "So what are you two gonna write on my board?" Max asked in a cheeky tone. Kristen turned to her before responding, "Wouldn't you like to know." This made Max giggle before sitting up and getting off the bed.

"As much as I would love to have you two stay the night, I don't want you two to be late to your classes tomorrow." With a large sigh from Fernando they both obliged to Max's wishes and got up and made their way out of the room. Kristen went straight for the white board writing out 'Love you more than you could ever know~Kristen' with a small sketch of their matching soulmarks, a typewriter.

"My turn." Fernando was handed the marker by Kristen and started writing out his own statement. 'You can come to us for anything, we love you-Fernando' he also drew his and Max's soulmarks next to his name, a canvas on an easil. Him wanting to be a painter and Kristen wanting to be a writer. Max had teared up a bit when she read both of them before she pulled them into a tight group hug. 

"I love you guys." They both hugged back just as tight before someone cleared their throat to catch their attention. This was effective as they broke apart to turn to the person. It was a girl with a blonde pixie cut and green eyes glaring at them. Behind her were two girls another blonde and a girl with black hair, both girls carrying two suitcases. Max imediantly went to apologize after realizing they were blocking the hallway. 

"Oh shit I'm sorry." The green eyed blonde just scoffed before pushing past them and going into the room across from Max's, with both of the girls with suitecases following close behind. Max sighed before grabbing her soulmates hands and starting the walk back to Kristen's car. The walk was mostly silent aside from the noise of nature and students in the courtyard.

It wasn't long before the three stopped in front of Kristen's car. Max let out another sigh before pulling fernando into a tight hug. "Don't forget to FaceTime me tonight so I can make sure you two actually sleep." Fernando chuckled as he hugged her tight before both let go and Max turned to Kristen. "And no weekday parties aside from Friday. I mean it Kristen you need to be sober to learn." Despite her words Max leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Kristen's lips. Kristen was happy to reciprocate making Max smile into the kiss before she pulled away to avoid the kiss getting heated. 'Not making the same mistake twice.' Max thought while remembering when she and Kristen ended up getting caught by her parent's making out instead of just a regular goodbye kiss. 

"Only if you promise to go to a party with me?" Max let out a laugh at the request before murmuring a soft fine and pecking Kristen's lips one last time before pulling away from her completely. Kristen had a huge grin on her face as she climbed into the drivers seat of her car with Fernando in the passenger's seat. "See you Saturday mi corazón." Kristen called out before pulling out of the parking spot and waving at Max as she drove away. Max waved then watched them drive until they were out of sight, her lips a little glossy because of Kristen's lip gloss as she kept a smile on her face and headed for her room to unpack.


	3. Classes are boring, Classmates are...Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long it's just been sitting in my phone for forever. Oops

Max had just walked into the dorms with the same grin on her face from before, when she bumped into a person heading the opposite way. "Oh dog sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Max immediately flew into a apology before she even saw the person. It was the blonde girl from before. Now that Max looked at her she was instantly reminded of the queen bee at her highschool, and tried her best to not let it show that she was frightened.

Max tensed when the girl opened her mouth in anticipation for yelling. To her pleasant surprise she only opened her mouth for a second before letting out a sigh and closing it. She must have notice Max tense because her facial features softened just a bit before she continued speaking. "Sorry...about earlier." And just like that she was out of Max's sight. Now Max was no stranger to odd events, having fifteen soulmarks on your forearm kind of dulls most of life's other surprises especially when others saw her marks, but in her opinion this was fucking weird.

After the glare earlier Max had thought she made an enemy on the first day, but after this she was extremely confused. Not wanting to think about the weird exchange, Max went to her room to start unpacking. It didn't take long because she waited to put her photo wall up tomorrow after classes. She got dressed and ready for bed. Not long after, a video call came in from Kristen's number, and she showed Max her room featuring Fernando who was snuck into the girls dorm and staying quiet so no one would report him.

Max eventually fell asleep with the two still on the line, Kristen took a screenshot to tease her with later before hanging up and falling asleep after Fernando made it back to his room.  
__________________________________________

Max was never a morning person, but to wake up at such ungodly hours in the morning to get ready for her morning classes was worse than she imagined. That and her phone was dead because she didn't plug it in before falling asleep with it on FaceTime. She took a shower to wake herself up, but that could only help so much. 

She was all dressed in her hoodie and jeans, as well as her beat up converse. She packed all her stuff in her messenger bag and took out her map to find her locker and first class, Chemistry 1301 in room 124. With a groan she walked out of her room and down the hall of the girls dorms.

The dorms were full of people hurrying to get ready for class as she dodged people left and right while muttering a sorry as she passed. She was glad she had explored the school before she moved in yesterday, she knew where her chemistry classroom was as well as her next classes. She got to chem early to pick a seat from the back table only to find that the teacher, Ms.Grant, had already assigned seats. That meant she had an assigned partner on her table. 

So she begrudgingly sat at the table and took out her notebook to wait for class to begin. Not long after sitting around two people came in, a dorky looking guy with a graphic t-shirt and a girl with glasses and a grey hoodie with a green, red, and blue stripe on it. They both were talking as they approached Ms.Grant to learn their seats. 

Max decided to doodle in her notebook instead of pay attention to them, unfortunately this caused her to jump in surprise when the boy sat next to her. She looked up to see the girl look her up and down before pulling a face she couldn't decifer and walk to the table behind them. 'What'd I do?' Was all Max thought before the boy started talking to her.

"Hey partner, I'm Warren." He extended his hand as he spoke for a handshake. Max not wanting to seem rude followed suite. "Hi Warren I'm Max." Was the only thing she said as she shook his hand before turning back to doodling in her notebook. This didn't stop Warren however, he launched into a science topic that soon morphed into a soulmarks topic. 

"I'm seventeen so I've only had mine for a little over a year now, what about you?" Max not wanting to freak anyone out didn't roll up her sleeve to show off her marks like Warren had. "Um yeah I'm eighteen so I've had mine for a little over two years now. And that's all she said before the bell rang signaling the start of class. 

It was a relatively easy first day, just going over the syllabus, but Max could feel eyes on her from behind. She turned a couple of times and on her third try she finally caught the culprit, the girl Warren had walked in with was keeping an eye on her with a hard to read expression. Max was tense the rest of the class. 

She was just about to ask to go to the bathroom to escape the eyes, but before she could ask she got a text from Fernando. 'Hey you ok I can feel your anxious.' And soon followed a text from Kristen. 'Mi corazón what's wrong?' Max smiled a weak smile at her phone under her desk as she read the messages before taking a deep breathe and focusing on Ms.Grant's lecture about the expectations of the class. 

She relaxed a bit before sneakily texting her soulmates separately to reassure them she was ok and she would call later because of the low battery symbol on her phone. After, she tried her best to pay attention but one could only hear about lab safety for so long before losing interest. Thankfully, after a few doodles of birds in her notebook, the bell rang and Ms.Grant dismissed class.

It seemed that Warren was about to start up another conversation when the girl came up and started talking to him instead. This gave Max enough time to pack her stuff and get out of the classroom quickly. She only stopped by the lockers for a quick second to put her headphones in and press play on her playlist. 

She sighed when her phone refused to turn on and play the music as she walked to her next class, History. It was a short walk through the crowded halls to the classroom, and once again she was early. This time however the teacher had no assigned seats so she could choose a seat in the back like she wanted. She took a corner seat so she could people watch, one of her favorite pastimes, and pulled out a different notebook to doodle in while she waited for class to start. 

The wait was short due to the second bell ringing reminding students class was starting up again. Max watched as students started coming in and choosing seats next to friends. She was tuning out the world as she doodled the interaction of two friends that had just walked in, making her fail to notice that someone had taken a seat next to her. 

It wasn't until the late bell rang that she did notice that someone was sitting next to her. It was a girl with her brown hair in a high ponytail that exposed her geometric shaped earrings. Max didn't think much of it until she looked around the classroom as the teacher called roll. The girl that had sat next to her had plenty of other options, so why sit here? Max was confused but didn't comment. 

She decided to just let it be as she called here for her name when the teacher called her. Max once again got lost in her head as she doodled a doe on her notebook. It wasn't until the teacher started up a PowerPoint for notes to be taken did she stop doodling and try to pay attention. This was harder than she thought as the lights were dim and the room was cold, a perfect sleeping situation. 

She was dozing just a little bit as she took notes before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the girl that had sat next to her smiling wide at her before holding her hand out. "Hi I'm Dana." She whispered so the teacher wouldn't get mad at them. Max was only just getting better at talking to strangers because of Kristen sharpening her people skills, so she decided to make a new friend.

"Hi Dana I'm Max." Max took hold of her hand and gave it a shake before she turned back to the board to copy the new slide into her notes. Dana however wanted to keep up the conversation. "Well Max I don't think I've every seen you around the bay before, are you new?" "Actually this is my hometown but I lived in Seattle for the last five years." 

Dana suddenly got excited. "Wow a city girl. How is it in a city that big?" Max smiled fondly, she may not have liked the city as much as the bay but she had some good memories. "It's fun, if you have the right people with you." 

They continued to chat about a widespread of topics until Dana was telling Max about her cheerleading career. "Wowsers I'm more into hockey myself but I have seen the crazy stuff you guys can do. It's honestly amazing." "Aww thanks Max. You play hockey or do you just watch?" Max was about to answer when she was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

The teacher stood at the front staring at them with his arms crossed before continuing his lecture. Both Max and Dana decided they could talk some other time before taking the notes on the board. It wasn't long before the bell rang to signal the end of class. Dana packed up her stuff faster than Max and placed a piece of paper on her desk before waving bye and walking away. 

Max opened the paper once she finished packing her stuff and was heading into the hallway as she read. '678-999-8212 text me ~ Dana <3' Max felt her face grow hot as she folded the paper and placed it into her pocket before she made her way to her next class. 

The rest of the day went on as a normal day in school would. She was most excited about her last class of the day, photography. Well she was excited until she walked into class to see the group of girls from yesterday. Max didn't know how to react as they all turned to look at her for a couple of seconds before turning to whisper to each other again. So she just walked to a empty table in the back. 

The late bell rang and in walked a girl that has the aura to silence the classroom. Mr.Jefferson the photography teacher looked up to greet her. "Ah Ms.Amber how nice of you to join us." "Of course Mr.Jefferson." She replied before flashing a bright smile. Max decided that she had done enough staring and looked down at her desk to distract herself. She took out her photography notebook and her camera to draw a small doodle of the camera on the front so she wouldn't get mixed up later in the year. She was tuning out the world before she knew it but was quickly brought out of her head when a tap was made on her desk. Looking up she noticed the girl that she was staring at was looking down at her. 

Max natural reaction was to move back and straighten out in case she was going to be yelled at but seeing this the girl smiled down at her making Max freeze. "Anyone sitting here cutie?" She asked pointing to the empty seat next to Max. Max being Max just numbly shook her head before distracting herself again for fear of angering the girl who radiated power. 

She nearly missed the soft scoff that came from the side of the class that the three girls from yesterday were sitting. With everyone seated Mr.Jefferson started class with a lecture about the history of light, not bothering to call roll. Max tried to listen but then noticed a bird on the windowsill looking into the classroom. She came out of her head when Mr.Jefferson called out to her. "Max would you happen to know who first invented the camera?" "Umm, Johann Zahn?" "Correct but next time please pay attention even if you know the material." Max just nodded before he started lecturing again. The class was quiet except for the blond girl from yesterday answering Mr.Jefferson's questions. 

Max tried taking notes but when she looked down on her notebook was a folded piece of paper on sticking out from between the pages. Taking great care to look like she was taking notes, she unfolded the paper and read what was on it. 

'I haven't seen your face around here, are you new?' There was only one person close enough to her to have passed the note so she weighed her options before writing her answer. Before she finished writing Mr.Jefferson caught her attention.

"Soulmarks. Everyone has one. So as the first assignment of the year I want each of you to capture the beauty of a real soulmark. I know some people are private about their marks so I am allowing my student's to capture anyone's soulmark. With their consent of course. So..." And that's when Max stopped listening and started strategizing. 

'I can always ask Kristen to model for me. She would definitely. I'll ask once my phone is charged. Shit is he still talking. I hate lectures.' Then she looked down at the note still over her notebook and hurriedly wrote a small response before jotting down the important stuff Jefferson said about the project. 

When she was distracted the girl next to her passed the note back to her. She soon lost focus again and grabbed the note to read it. 'So you're the new girl everyone's talking about.' This threw Max for a loop. People were talking about her. Why? Her anxiety kicked in but before she could dig herself into a whole the bell rang.

Most kids sped out of class, eager to have their afternoon to themselves. She started packing slowly to avoid the crowd in the halls but when she looked at the door she noticed the two girls waiting for the blonde girl from yesterday who was talking to Jefferson. I noticed the girl next to me was still there as well as another blonde that stayed in her seat while glancing over to the girls in the doorway. 

The girl started talking to her making her even more confused. "I'm Rachel. And what's your name new girl?" She had on a teasing smile making Max relax a little before answering. "Uh Max." Rachel seems to notice her glances to the girls at the door before speaking. 

"Well Max it's nice to see a new face around here every once and awhile." She looked like she wanted to say more but then Mr.Jefferson called for her. She sighed before sating a quick bye and walking over to his desk. With no more distractions Max had to go through the door that the two girls were guarding. 

With all of her stuff ready she took a deep breath and made her way to the door. The girls payed her little attention and stopped there conversation as she approached. Max sunk into herself as she maneuvered around them to get to the hallway. Only then did she notice that they had not only stopped their conversation, but were watching her as well. Max didn't like attention that much so she sped up her pace.

Once out of the building she released her breathe and calmed down enough to walk to her room, she had to tell her soulmates about her first day of college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so again I'm sorry College is very quick paced and it took me a while to make time for writing. Also can someone fact check me on the camera thing, I just googled it.


End file.
